


No Warnings

by moriartys_best_kept_secret



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartys_best_kept_secret/pseuds/moriartys_best_kept_secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never thought twice about Sebastian Moran, until one boring day he has Moran entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim sat at his computer, bored. All his current plans have been carried out and no one needed him to forge papers or steal money from other various rivals. He closed his laptop and decided that he was going to assign an employee to entertain him. Somehow, anyhow.

He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a folder containing hiring information on his employees. Who would be a good candidate to entertain him? Not Hayes, he was part of the clean up crew with a dull sense of humor and boring personality. Not Meyers either. He was the one who drove him everywhere he needed to go and Meyers gave him the creeps, which is why he paid the man extra to never talk to him.

Ah, Sebastian Moran. Ex-military man, his sniper. He might be the proper candidate to entertain him. After all, they had at least one thing in common: they liked to watch people die. While Moran was the one who actually pulled the trigger, Jim enjoyed watching people suffer.

He threw the folder back in the drawer and reached over the desk to grab his mobile. He slid his finger up the touch screen, prompting the password box to appear and entered the code. Under ‘contacts’ he found Sebastian’s number and pressed ‘message’.

“Moran, I’m in need of your assistance. –JM”

He impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk. As an employee of Jim’s, Sebastian was supposed to have his mobile on him at all times. His phone vibrated.

“Tell me when and where. –SM”

He quickly typed back, “Not another job. Just bored. Entertain me. –JM”

Sebastian’s response was slow and disappointingly short.

“Oh. How am I supposed to do that? –SM”

“I don’t bloody know. Tell me about your favorite kill or something. Don’t leave out any details. –JM”

Sebastian took a while to respond, leaving Jim not only bored but irritated. He had begun to pace his flat, stopping to stare out his window wondering whether he should just go and find some trouble of his own when his mobile vibrated with a series of texts.

“It was one of the jobs you assigned me, in Germany last year. It was a man named Schulz. I wasn’t given details. It wasn’t just a hit and clean up job. [1/8] –SM”

“I tailed him all day, finally ending at an underground night club. I drugged his drink when he wasn’t looking. The place was too packed for anyone to notice. [2/8] –SM”

“I took him to this warehouse, 50 miles from the town he was staying in. Hung his wrists up with chains. When he woke up he squirmed. His- [3/8] –SM”

“mouth was taped over. His eyes wide with fear. He was sweating heavily. Not a big man. Pissed his pants he was so scared. Swore he did nothing wrong. I- [4/8] –SM”

“told him I wouldn’t be here if he had done nothing wrong. That made him beg for his life. Told him to shut up, sliced his cheek with a knife. He put on a brave face. [5/8] –SM”

“Thought I was there to only rough him up. I took a hammer, smashed his knees pretty good. Broke the knee caps, made the strain on his wrists heavier. Then- [6/8] –SM”

“I dragged the tip of a knife lightly across his throat, to make him bleed but not cut any major arteries. Bruised him up a bit with my knuckles. Put a bullet between- [7/8] –SM”

“his eyes. Disposed of him. End of story. [8/8] –SM”

After reading the description of this murder, Jim ached to drag a knife across someone’s body. He loved knives. Sebastian’s story had brought a spark to his mind and he knew what he wanted to do. The cogs in his mind already forming a new plan, not for work but for… entertainment purposes. Somebody always got hurt when Jim Moriarty was bored.

“Get your duffle bag ready. I’ll be at your door in 20 minutes. –JM”

“Thought your jobs for me were dry at the moment? –SM”

“They are. We’re going out to look for one ourselves. –JM”

~

Jim arrived in his sleek black Chrysler in front of Sebastian’s dingy flat and texted the man to meet him downstairs. In less than a minute Sebastian was climbing into the backseat of the car, gun bag on the floor at his feet and awaiting orders from Jim.

Sebastian knew better than to question his boss and so he sat silent while the car drove the streets of London aimlessly until Jim abruptly shouted “STOP” to the driver. Well, he didn’t shout it but it was so silent in the car that it sounded like he had.

They were stopped outside a busy bar; people tumbling in, people stumbling out. Jim ordered for the car to be parked outside the bar once they got out and Sebastian followed Jim inside, gun bag left in the car but a revolver hidden on him. Sebastian never let Jim out of his sight, following behind at an appropriate distance while Jim ordered a drink at the bar. Once he had a glass at hand he found a spot to scope the room for his next victim.

Jim sipped his drink casually, calculating each person’s level of drunkenness. He could tell who would be a screamer and who would keep their dignity longest. The latter was always the fun ones because they lasted longest. He couldn’t just abduct someone obviously in a group. So the single hunters of the night it would be; the men who came to bars by themselves hoping to get lucky.

At the back of the bar, a man of medium build was attempting to chat up a blonde who was way out of his league. She was clearly disinterested but he kept trying to get her attention to the point of becoming aggressive. Sebastian could see them man Jim was eyeing and when Jim gave the nod, it was time for Sebastian to step in and claim their victim of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian have a little fun.

Sebastian stepped forward and slapped a hand on to the man’s shoulder in a friendly way. The man looked up at him, clearly confused what was going on, then sank to the ground as Sebastian pressed his pressure point.

“Pissed drunk,” Sebastian said, shaking his head to the girl the man had been unsuccessfully flirting with. Picking him up from the ground, he said, “Let’s get you home, mate.”

Jim followed Sebastian outside and headed to the car. There was no room for the man to sit, not that he’d be able to since he was unconscious, and Jim made Sebastian hold the man on his lap.

“Drive to the storage spaces in Westminster,” Jim called out to the driver. He pulled out his mobile and began typing away, already ordering security cameras to repeat footage from earlier in the night to hide his appearance. He put down the mobile and looked at Sebastian, his blood pumping from the thrill of capturing a victim.

“Would you like me to start tying him up, sir?” Sebastian asked, looking down at the unconscious man half on his lap, half on the floor. “He’s starting to move.”

“That would be wise,” Jim replied, glancing out of his window. They were pulling up to the lot. His storage unit was one of the biggest available and though it wasn’t isolated, it was a good location for his darker needs.

The car slowed to a stop outside the unit and Jim got out, ordering his driver to stay put for however long it was going to take. He let Sebastian carry the tied up man in the empty unit once he opened it. There was a single lamp that hung from the ceiling, illuminating chains attached to the floor. Once the man was placed on the ground and the storage unit locked to prevent any unnecessary visitors, Jim had Sebastian chain the victim’s arms and legs to the ground.

The man slowly opened his eyes, consciousness slowly coming back to him. Jim threw Sebastian a gag to tie around the man’s mouth to prevent him from screaming right before he would become fully aware he was not in the bar anymore. Jim reveled in the wide-eyed look of horror the man gave when he tried scrambled to his feet but couldn’t take a step anywhere. He stepped into the light, a malicious grin pasted on his face, as his eyes darted to Sebastian who was still hidden in the dark.

“Hello,” Jim said cheerily, hands clasped behind his back. “You must be wondering where you are, or who I am. I guess it’s only fair for you to know, seeing as how you won’t make it through the night.”

The man’s eyes bugged out at Jim. He didn’t try to scream which disappointed Sebastian, he loved the screamers. But Jim was fascinated. He loved puzzles and he especially relished trying to break a man down to nothing. Jim circled the man slowly, then lashed out with a knife, slashing the back of the man’s thigh. The man fell to his knee but shakily stood up again. The cut wasn’t deep.

“My name is James Moriarty,” Jim said, facing the man again. “You probably haven’t heard of me, but I’m the man who runs the underground criminal world of London. I’m the man responsible for all those break ins and hey, if you want someone dead I’ll make it happen. You should meet my sniper, Sebastian.”

He curled his finger to Sebastian, ordering him to come into the light. He patted Sebastian’s shoulder. “This is the deadliest sniper in London,” Jim introduced. “Maybe of all Great Britain. You’ll get to sample some of the other methods he uses to take out those people my clients want dead. But enough chitchat, let’s get down to business.”

He nodded to Sebastian, who disappeared back into the darkness. An unzipping sound echoed and the clinking of guns and sharp knives could be heard. Sebastian returned with a nine inch, curved blade and handed it to Jim. Sebastian held on to a .49 magnum revolver, and the handle of a knife was visible from his pocket.

The man’s breathing became heavier but he held his ground, despite swaying a bit from the alcohol in his system. Jim glanced devilishly at his knife, as if he was a child holding a new toy at Christmas.

“Oh are we going to have some fun,” he sang, pressing the tip of the knife into his index finger. A tiny bubble of blood appeared after he pulled the knife away and he watched it blossom. He licked the blood clean from his finger before looking at the man in chains.

Sebastian stood tall with arms behind his back, silent and watching Jim, waiting for his permission to step up and hurt the man. Of course, Jim was to go first. Jim walked up to the man and pressed the tip of the blade lightly against the shoulder. The man didn’t move, neither did he make eye contact. Jim sneered and pressed the tip into the skin, making blood well up and stream down his arm. Jim drew the blade down from the shoulder to the elbow, making the man shake his head fiercely and try to speak. The gag held its place.

“You don’t like that?” Jim asked mocking, lightly scraping the blade across the man’s stomach.

The man tried to avoid the next encounter with Jim’s blade, wincing and trying to step back. Jim was beginning to grow impatient with this victim. He slapped him hard across the face and viciously sliced the man apart. Blood spurted on to his Westwood, his hair wild and his eyes glazed with the look of a psychopath.

The man lay in a heap on the ground, alive, but just a big bloody mess that someone would have to clean up. Jim wiped his hands on his trousers and stepped back into the shadows.

“Your turn,” he said to Sebastian and watched as Sebastian really ripped him to shreds.

He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, the anticipation of the bullet that would end the man’s life after all the suffering they put him through. Jim studied Sebastian as he tortured the man, could see the hint of a smile on his lips and the half-hard cock in his pants. He wondered if Sebastian got off on this kind of stuff. He could feel his own cock hardening at the sight of Sebastian hurting the man.

Strange. Was it the sight of torture that was making him have an erection or Sebastian? He never bothered thinking about sex. It would put him in too vulnerable a position. He got himself off just fine but… it would be nice to have someone else get him off for once. He hadn’t bothered to search someone out since he started his empire and work became his number one priority.

The sound of a bullet broke Jim from his thoughts. He looked up and the man lay limp like a rag doll. Sebastian hovered over the man, the gun held loosely in his hand.

“Done, boss,” Sebastian said, looking back up at Jim.

He didn’t know what made him do it but Jim lunged at Sebastian, making him drop the gun on the floor in surprise. Sebastian tensed up, unsure what this attack ensued until he felt Jim’s lips on his own and Jim’s hands wrapped around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian get a little intimate.

Jim was not in control of himself. All his blood was focused on his cock and not his brain. He didn’t even stop to think what Sebastian’s reaction would be. He let go and took a step back to assess what the sniper’s thought was. Sebastian’s cock was certainly still up. Was he disgusted by his boss’ impulse?

“Moran-,” Jim started to say but was interrupted by Sebastian grabbing his face and kissing him roughly.

He grabbed Sebastian’s hair, tugging the older man down so he wouldn’t have to stand on his toes to continue the kiss. Sebastian pushed him back against a wall, panting heavily. His hands snaked down Sebastian’s body, yanking at the belt that was in the way. Sebastian helped him and in one swift move yanked it off. Jim undid the button and pulled down the zipper, sliding his hand into Sebastian’s trousers.

He wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s cock and began to rub, making him moan against Jim’s mouth. As quickly as he started rubbing, Jim withdrew his hand and unzipped his own trousers.

“On your knees, Moran,” he said with an edge to his voice. A reminder of who the boss is.

Moran obeyed and sank to his knees, running his hands up Jim’s thighs and gripped his waist. He pulled Jim’s stiffened cock out and ran his tongue along the length, feeling Jim shiver with pleasure. He dug his nails in Jim’s skin as he took him in his mouth and sucked hard. Jim kept his fingers gripping Sebastian’s hair, thrusting forward to get deeper in Sebastian’s throat.

Jim moaned as Sebastian satisfied him, licking the sensitive head and swallowing the precome that was spilling from him. At the rate Sebastian was sucking him, Jim didn’t think he was going to last long. He panted, keeping groans from escaping his throat. Sebastian was getting straight down to business, taking him all the way to the base and with an escaped moan Jim came down Sebastian’s throat. Content, Jim pushed Sebastian off him and tidied himself up.

“Get someone to clean this up,” he ordered Sebastian, waving at the dead man in the center of the unit. “And come by the office tomorrow. I have a job that needs to be carried out.”

Without a backward glance Jim left Sebastian and drove off to his flat, trying to calm his racing mind.

~

The clock was ticking and Sebastian was on his way to Jim’s office, or he should be. Jim sat in his desk chair, swiveling side to side in anticipation of Sebastian’s arrival. All night he tried to make sense of what had happened in the storage unit and why he had acted so impulsively. He’d never thought twice about Sebastian yet after last night he couldn’t understand why now he never did. How could an attraction be switched on so randomly?

There was a hesitant knock on his office door before the door swung open and Sebastian walked in.

“You have a new assignment for me, sir?” Sebastian asked, stopping a foot away from Jim. He stood erect, arms at his side, military style while he awaited instructions.

“Oh yes,” Jim said, throwing him a folder with the coordinates and instructions. Sebastian caught the folder and began digesting it, when and where he would need to be. “That’s all, Sebastian.”

Sebastian closed the folder and held it to his side, not moving. He opened his mouth to say something, then paused. “Sir, I’d like to talk about last night.”

“You should know better than to mention that,” Jim snapped, swiveling the chair to not face Sebastian.

“I know, but,” Sebastian started, taking a bold move and turned Jim’s chair so they could face each other, “I’d like to know what that was about, sir.”

“I don’t need to explain myself, Moran,” Jim sneered, switching back to last name terms. “I’m your employer. I can do whatever I want and if you want to quit, remember, there’s only one way for that to happen.”

“Sir, you don’t understand what I’m trying to say,” Sebastian began, shaking his head slowly. He slumped his shoulders and turned around. “Nevermind.”

“No, continue,” Jim demanded, standing up from his seat. He pulled on Sebastian's arm to stop him from leaving.

“I have no complaints about last night,” Sebastian answered, turning back around. He looked his boss in the eye. “I know you can do whatever you want, whenever you want.”

Jim let Sebastian leave and sank back down in his chair. Elbows propped on his desk, he ran his fingers through his hair absorbing Sebastian’s last words. Interesting. He wondered if Sebastian was hiding a secret of his own. _I have no complaints about last night…_ Sebastian had satisfied him pretty well. Jim found himself wondering what it would be like to have the sniper naked in his bed, feeling Sebastian’s toned body against his own, scratching his nails down Sebastian’s back, leaving marks…

He would have to look into it. Soon. Jim sighed and pushed himself up. He couldn’t start letting thoughts of Sebastian preoccupy his mind. He had crime to run. He picked up his mobile and made some calls, focusing on work.

~

A few days passed since Jim had given Sebastian his assignment. Jim was caught up in a new project, dealing with breaking in at a museum. He spent many hours locked in his office, not bothering to take a break to eat or sleep. He couldn’t afford for the operation to fall through, because if all went well –as it should- then he would win over a very important client.

Sebastian would be a part of it. After all, with his skills he would be needed to take out any variables that snuck up on the team of thieves. With the thought of Sebastian, he felt like giving the man a call. Or better yet, paying him a visit. He looked at the clock; it was well past midnight. _You can do whatever you want whenever you want._ Sebastian’s voice echoed in his head. Maybe the sniper would still be up.

He ordered his driver to pick him up outside his flat. He quickly freshened up in the bathroom –he was James Moriarty after all, vain and charming and he had an appearance to keep up- before downing a few shots of a whisky he kept under his bathroom sink. It would be better if he was a bit inebriated in case Sebastian was teasing him and didn’t want him after all.

Jim raced downstairs, missing a step and almost falling flat on his face, but made it to the car in one piece. He had the driver drop him off a block from Sebastian’s flat; he wasn’t about to allow any reasons for a rumor to start. When he reached Sebastian’s flat he wasn’t sure whether to knock or just walk in. He chose the latter, finding the door unlocked. Not very smart for a sniper, he thought.

It was his first time entering Sebastian’s flat. It was dingy, dark –except for the illumination of the television screen coming from the living room- and smelled disgusting like dirty clothes and cigarettes. He was silent as he stepped into the living room, where Sebastian was splayed on the couch half-asleep. He took a second to rake his eyes over the man’s half-naked body before announcing his presence.

“Hello, Sebastian,” he said quietly, a small grin pasted on his face.

“What the fuck?” Sebastian jumped, reaching for a gun under the cushion.

“No need to point a gun at your employer,” Jim said, shaking his head. “How rude.”

“Jim? Boss?” Sebastian corrected, placing the gun back under the cushion. He stood up from his seat. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“Your door was unlocked,” Jim answered. “I just thought I’d pay a visit, see where you live. I do pay you well enough to afford a nice place you know. One that doesn’t smell like London’s sewage.”

“Well I like the location,” Sebastian replied defensively. “I don’t need much to get by on.”

“Hm, maybe I should lower your pay then, if you prefer,” Jim said, teasing.

Sebastian ignored the comment, asking instead, “What brings you over here at this time of night?”

Jim rubbed his hand nervously. Damn it, he was Sebastian’s boss. Feared criminal mastermind of London. And he was nervous?

“I came to see you,” he said simply. He boldly took a step forward and pushed Sebastian back on to the couch. Well, Jim wouldn’t have been able to push Sebastian back if he hadn’t let him, but he did.

“Came back for more?” Sebastian asked, pulling Jim on to his lap. Jim answered with a rough kiss, raising his hands to run through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian re-seated himself, laying with his back on the couch and Jim straddling his hips.

“Let’s see what you can do,” Jim said, voice low as he worked on removing Sebastian’s belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be explicit or not to be, that is up to you readers. let me know in a comment if taking it too far should happen or not. (though I'm no expert so I don't know how it would turn out)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian cooks for Jim

They were lying on Sebastian’s bed. Sebastian was asleep, passed out after coming hard. Jim threw the sheets off of him and began gathering his clothes that were tossed on the floor. He glanced back at Sebastian, smirking as he thought of their night together.

Sebastian had taken him to bed, and how he showed his boss another special set of skills he had. They had argued who was to be submissive but in the end, Jim convinced Sebastian to let him dominate. There was no way Jim would ever let himself be in such a vulnerable position.

He dressed himself quickly and ordered his driver to pick him up. He left the bedroom and began snooping around Sebastian’s tiny flat, the better to research more about his sniper’s life. He found packets upon packets of cigarettes stashed in various places. There was a bullet lodged in one wall and piles of old hunting magazines in the living room. The kitchen, however, was immaculate. The cabinets filled with food and herbs and spices. Sebastian must like to cook, he thought, finding a notebook filled with handwritten recipes.

His mobile buzzed in his pocket. His driver was waiting for him where he was dropped off. He pocketed the mobile and left the flat.

~

There were a few days to go before the museum heist would take place. Jim hadn’t made contact with Sebastian since the night he went over to his flat. He thought Sebastian would have spoken up about it but he guessed wrong. Jim wasn’t one to show interest and he wasn’t about to break that habit. Was Sebastian even interested in him? He sure seemed like it when Jim showed up that night. Not that Jim wanted to settle; he was not made to be domesticated. But he was Jim and he was used to getting what he wanted.

He glanced at his watch. It was probably about time to take a break and eat, his stomach grumbled uncomfortably. He’d forgotten to eat lunch earlier. Maybe he could get Sebastian to come over. He grabbed his mobile and texted Sebastian.

“Moran, I need you to come to my flat. –JM”

It was a few minutes before Sebastian texted back.

“Okay, where do you live? –SM”

Right. No one knew where he lived, except for the driver he paid a significant amount to never tell. He usually hired a new driver every year –he couldn’t have his driver revealing his address if for some reason they were forced to. Could he trust Moran to never reveal it? It depended on how far he wanted to go with Sebastian. Eventually he would get bored and would have to get rid of the sniper; but his sniper was the best and it would be a shame to kill such talent.

Jim was internally conflicted. It probably wouldn’t be smart to text Moran his address but he was tired of always making the smart decision. He sent the address and got up to check if his flat looked decent for a visitor. Of course it was, but it gave him something to do.

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to find his flat. When Jim opened the door Sebastian grabbed him for a deep kiss.

Jim pulled back and panted, “What was that for?”

“Didn’t you ask me to come over to, you know…?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow and walked past Jim into the flat. He turned around and leaned back against the living room couch to face Jim.

“No, actually I didn’t,” Jim answered.

“Oh,” Sebastian said. Jim thought the man would have at least looked embarrassed by his action but his face was blank. Sebastian switched to formality, “What did you want me for, boss?”

“I’m starving,” Jim said simply.

“And how am I supposed to fix that?” Sebastian asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“I noticed you liked to cook,” Jim said, stepping into his kitchen. “I thought you could make me dinner.”

“How did you know that?” Sebastian accused, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“I’m your boss, I know everything I need to know,” Jim replied innocently. “I don’t have much food, I rarely cook a decent meal. You seem like a man who likes a challenge.”

“Well there’s only so much I can do with food but I can try,” Sebastian said, moving into the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards and fridge before deciding on a dish to make.

“So will you make me dinner then?” Jim asked, leaning against the counter.

“Okay, but if you’re going to start asking me to do things like this I expect to be paid extra,” Sebastian replied. Jim wasn’t sure if he was teasing or not.

Jim jumped up and sat on the counter, watching Sebastian pull out various food items.

“So, Sebastian,” Jim said casually, “who taught you how to cook?”

Sebastian glanced at Jim before focusing on his task at hand to answer, “My grandmother taught me. I used to help her out in the kitchen when I was young.”

“Are you any good?” Jim asked, looking at the ingredients Sebastian was prepping.

“Well you’ll have to judge for yourself,” Sebastian replied coolly.

“You better not poison me or else I’d hate to lose my best sniper,” Jim teased. Abruptly he changed the topic. “Are you seeing anyone, Sebastian?”

Sebastian stopped cutting vegetables and turned to look at Jim, a questioning look placed on his face.

“What’s it to you?” Sebastian asked, turning back to his vegetables. He placed them in a bowl and placed a pot of water on the stove to boil.

“Just curious,” Jim said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I see a few people every now and then,” Sebastian said warily. “I’m not interested in commitments.”

Jim stored that piece of information in his mind; a good answer that Sebastian wasn’t interested in commitments. However, he didn’t like sharing his things and if he was going to have sex with Sebastian occasionally he didn’t like thinking Sebastian was out with ‘other people’. Jim jumped off the counter and leaned over Sebastian’s shoulder to see what he was working on. Sebastian shrugged him off, grabbing spaghetti out of the box to break in half and add to the boiling water.

“What are you making for dinner?” Jim asked, grabbing a bottle of whisky from a cabinet. He pulled out two glasses and poured a decent measure, leaving Sebastian’s glass on the counter top.

“Just spaghetti and bits of vegetables to go with it,” Sebastian replied, pausing to take a sip from his glass. “You don’t have very much food in your kitchen. Do you ever eat?”

“I make time for it when I remember to eat,” Jim said. “I’m too busy for such trivial things.”

“Trivial?” Sebastian shook his head. “You’re missing out, sir. Some meals can be the best experience in one’s life when cooked right.”

“Best experience?” Jim scoffed. “No, the best experience in one’s life is getting what one wants. Why else do you think I’m in such a position of power? I can take whatever I want and have someone else pay the consequences.”

The food was about ready and Sebastian asked Jim for the plates. He scooped a filling amount of pasta in both plates and topped it with steamed vegetables. Sebastian followed Jim to the kitchen table and waited for Jim to take the first bite.

“So?” Sebastian asked, hoping his boss wasn’t about to kill him if he didn’t like it.

“It’s decent,” Jim replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I want to see what else you can make for me. Make a list of food you’ll need for the next meal and I’ll have someone go buy the groceries.”

“Okay, boss,” Sebastian said, digging into his own plate. Cooking a proper meal wasn’t something Sebastian got to do often, and he was already looking forward to planning the next dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a robbery occurs and a late night visit to Moran's flat, only one of these doesn't go as planned.

The night arrived for when the museum heist was to take place and Jim had made sure he was connected to the museum’s surveillance feed to see everything going on. Only Sebastian was wired to take direct orders from him if something happened to go amiss. Jim sat at his office, elbows propped on the desk with his chin resting on his folded hands, staring at his computer screen.

The screen showed different feeds while the surveillance feed in the museum was on a loop so the security guards would have no cause for alarm. Well, the security guard he hadn’t paid off to help keep the operation a go. Of the two night watchmen who made the rounds every hour, Jim had managed to pay off the weakest one -the one who had a gambling addiction- and during his round he would simply stay out of the way. See nothing, hear nothing, nothing suspicious to report back to the guard sitting in the office watching the looped feed.

At the sight of the car pulling up in the side entrance of the museum, Jim sat up in his chair, leg folded across his knee now, and watched with rapid interest. His men were good but there sometimes a mess up happens. Sebastian was ordered to shoot anyone that would pose a danger to the operation, say if they got caught and the police were on their way.

But they didn’t get caught. Jim watched as they had disarmed the alarm to get inside and smoothly wound their way to the painting Jim wanted stolen. Of course it wasn’t for him but for a client, and the client had paid a nice advance before the operation was to take place.

The team had no trouble from the security guards. One of the feeds on his screen showed the office where the two night watchers sat and the one he hadn’t paid off was dozing off. Sebastian wasn’t even necessary in the end but he was a good precaution to have. Once the painting had been successfully stolen and hidden away, the men’s bank accounts were sufficiently larger. Jim leaned back in his chair, satisfied that all had went well. He felt like celebrating. Maybe he would pay a visit to Moran’s flat.

Jim pulled on his jacket and combed his hair, the better to make his appearance worthwhile and locked the office behind him. He called his a.m. driver, since he tended to go out during any hour of the day he needed two of them, and was picked up. He stopped again a block away from Sebastian’s flat and walked the rest with a bounce in his step. He was oddly… excited? Was that the word? To see Sebastian. No, not to see him but to have his way with him. Yes, Jim Moriarty does not get excited to see someone unless he is having them killed. His excitement was just a calculated response from his body in anticipation of getting a shag, that was all. Completely rational.

Jim stepped up to Sebastian’s door and hesitated. To knock or just push his way in? Old habits die hard and so he opened the door silently. He took a step inside and heard it, the moan not fully registering until he heard it again, a woman’s moan. A surge of anger flowed through Jim and he took a step back out of the flat and closed the door silently, only to bang loudly on the door repeatedly.

It was a few moments until the door opened, Sebastian hastily dressed and sweating. A look of surprise crossed Sebastian’s face before he was able to compose it back to a blank slate.

“Boss, what are you doing here?” Sebastian asked innocently, though it was no doubt the real reason had crossed his mind. Sebastian glanced quickly behind his shoulder, keeping the door mostly closed.

“Hiding something, Moran?” Jim asked, ignoring the initial question.

“No, just, um, busy at the moment,” Sebastian replied impatiently.

“Am I keeping you from something?” Jim said, crossing his arms. “Well, I guess I’m not too important then. I’ll keep that in mind when assigning the next jobs.”

Jim shook his head and turned away, Sebastian calling after him, “Wait, boss-,” but it was no use. Jim was shaking with anger and he was being kind to not go back and strangle Sebastian –and the woman- for keeping Jim from getting what he wanted. The door slammed and Jim had half a mind to turn back and indeed strangle Sebastian but he didn’t feel like looking for another sniper. He texted his driver again and waited to be picked up.

Jim couldn’t sleep. He was too wound up. His after-the-museum-heist-plan didn’t fall through because Sebastian was already shagging someone else. After pacing his flat angrily, he flopped on his bed and stuck his hand down his pants. If Sebastian wasn’t going to get him off he might as well do it himself. But the doorbell rang and he was surprised. No one knew where he lived, except for the Chinese delivery food men on occasion when he felt like ordering in. He took his hand out of his pants and huffed down the hall to his front door.

“Moran,” Jim said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“You came by to see me,” Sebastian replied, shrugging a shoulder. He was fully dressed and Jim wouldn’t have known what Sebastian had been up to if he hadn’t visited him shortly. “I thought I’d stop by and see if you were still up.”

“Moran there is one thing you should know about coming over to my flat,” Jim said, not at all happy. “No one comes by to my flat without my invitation.”

“Oh boss, I’m sure you could make an exception,” Sebastian said with a cocky grin. He pushed passed Jim and entered the flat, making himself at home. Jim stood still in the doorway, trying to control his breathing before lashing out.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jim asked, slamming the door and turned around to face Sebastian. “You’re not even supposed to know where I live and even though I told you, here you are, acting as if you own the place. That is not acceptable, Moran. You have to be punished.”

Jim took a few quick steps forward, arm raised to slap Sebastian but he was stopped. Sebastian grabbed his arm and growled, “Don’t you even think about it.” He released Jim’s arm, only to be kicked in the shin. Jim underestimated Sebastian’s willingness to obey and found himself pressed against a wall, arm twisted behind his back as Sebastian snarled in his ear, “I know you can do anything you want but I won’t let you treat me in this way.”

Jim closed his eyes and breathed in, his face pressed hard against the wall and didn’t respond to Sebastian. His arm was killing him and he could easily have the sniper executed for this. Only, despite feeling pain he was feeling something else? Was this a turn on for Jim Moriarty?

Sebastian loosened his grip. “Calmed down now?” he asked, taking a step back.

Jim rubbed his free arm, feeling the blood rush to his fingertips. His fingers weren’t the only place blood was rushing to.

“I don’t know,” Jim said, glancing down at his half-hard cock. He smirked at Sebastian. “I think I might need you to help me calm down a bit more.”

He waited for Sebastian to take a step forward so he could wrap his arms around the sniper’s waist. He looked up at Sebastian and kissed him, his anger slowly draining out of him. Jim Moriarty was not allowed to become a softy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim punishes Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sex and a bit of knife play. I've never written anything like this chapter so I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading and I hope you all continue reading!

Jim got Sebastian to his bedroom and the sniper allowed Jim to push him on the bed. Jim climbed on top of Sebastian, straddling his hips as Sebastian pulled Jim’s face closer to his own. They kissed roughly, biting lips and bruising necks. Jim pulled off Sebastian’s shirt and trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to smirk and see Sebastian’s flushed face. He leaned over and opened a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out handcuffs and attempted to handcuff Sebastian’s hands above his head to the bed but the sniper refused.

“Sebastian,” Jim scolded, sighing as Sebastian drew his arms underneath him.

“Jim,” Sebastian mocked, sticking his tongue out. Jim leaned down and kissed him deeply, trying to distract him enough to surrender his wrists. “You’re not going to handcuff me,” Sebastian growled.

“Why ever not?” Jim asked, pouting. He sat up and raked his nails down Sebastian’s chest. “You need to be punished.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. “Punished?” he asked.

“Yes, punished,” Jim repeated, rolling his eyes. “I don’t let just _anyone_ know where I live and you did come over without my permission…”

“But I only came over because you came round my flat and left,” Sebastian said, exasperated.

“Hush,” Jim said, putting a finger to Sebastian’s lips. “Come take your punishment like a good soldier now.”

“I’m not a soldier anymore,” Sebastian scowled, wriggling underneath Jim as he tried to prevent being handcuffed.

Jim stopped all attempts and sighed. “Do I need to tape over your mouth or gag you?” he asked, rolling his eyes. “Because I assure you, I will if the only sounds I hear from you are complaints.”

“Okay, whatever, boss,” Sebastian said, surrendering his wrists. Jim smiled gleefully and handcuffed Sebastian’s hands to the bed.

“Now, now, Moran,” Jim scolded, reaching into the drawer in his nightstand. “You can still have fun.” He pulled out a short three-inch knife and looked down at Sebastian with an evil glint in his eyes.

“ _That_ is not fun,” Sebastian said referring to the knife, trying to lie limp under Jim. He eyed the blade warily.

“Liar,” Jim whispered, leaning down so his lips were to Sebastian’s ear. “I can feel your cock harden underneath me right now. This is just turning you on, and I haven’t even started punishing you yet.”

“Jim-,” Sebastian started, only to be shushed by Jim.

Jim leaned down and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips, a reassurance, before sitting back up on his hips. Jim marked Sebastian lightly with the knife on his chest. Red welled up instantly from the cut and Jim bowed his head down to lick it. He playfully twirled his tongue around Sebastian’s nipple before making a cut just below it. Sebastian took each cut silently, never admitting whether it hurt or if he liked it. But Jim knew otherwise; he could feel his own cock harden and began grinding on Sebastian’s hips.

A moan escaped Sebastian’s lips as their hips rocked back and forth. Jim dropped the knife and lowered his mouth to Sebastian’s body, opting to leave bruises via biting.

“Free me?” Sebastian pleaded, raising his head to try and reach Jim’s lips. “I want to touch you so badly.”

“Not tonight,” Jim replied, leaving his head bent as he bit into Sebastian’s shoulder. He left Sebastian panting as he reached down to undo the button of Sebastian’s trousers. He took off his own shirt and momentarily stepped off the bed to take off his own trousers and pants.

Sebastian raised his head, eyeing Jim’s naked body longingly. “Sex and violence, what is it with you?”

Jim shook his head and stepped forward to pull Sebastian’s own trousers and pants off. “Speaking of,” Jim smirked, glancing at Sebastian’s eagerness, “you’re one to talk.” He climbed back on top of Sebastian and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He slicked his fingers and grinned down at his captive. “Ready?” He pressed a finger into Sebastian, slowly preparing him. Sebastian grunted as Jim pressed in a second finger. Jim leaned down and kissed him softly, though not one to be too intimate, slicked his prick and without warning removed his fingers and pressed into Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned, though he arched his back in response. Jim grabbed onto Sebastian’s hips, nails digging in the skin, and pounded in to him. He didn’t bother to be careful about it, as it was still Sebastian’s punishment. Despite himself he let out a low moan, pressing deeper inside. Jim wasn’t too cruel and took hold of Sebastian’s stiffened cock, rubbing him as they both panted heavily.

Jim came first, and not forgetting Sebastian continued to rub him through his final orgasm too. He took himself out gingerly and collapsed on top of Sebastian.

“Will you free me now?” Sebastian asked, breathless.

“I suppose so,” Jim replied, reaching over to grab the keys from his nightstand. He unlocked the handcuffs and dropped them on the floor. Sebastian began to rub his raw wrists immediately.

“Want me to leave?” Sebastian asked, looking down at Jim lying on his chest.

“Not just yet,” Jim answered, lying lifeless on top of Sebastian. “Though you could clean yourself up first and then come lie down with me.”

Jim rolled off of Sebastian to let him get up and head to the bathroom to clean up. The cool air hit him as Sebastian’s warmth left him. It was oddly comforting to have that body next to him. Even though he usually slept with a gun within arm’s reach, Sebastian felt like extra protection and he liked that.

Sebastian came back to the bed and slid in next to Jim, neither of them touching. Sebastian lay on his back, staring at the ceiling while Jim lay on his side, staring at him.

“Something on your mind, boss?” Sebastian asked.

“When you wake up in the morning, get dressed and take thirty pounds out of my wallet. I want you to go to the supermarket and buy food to make me breakfast.” Sebastian grunted in response and Jim turned over to his other side and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, did you guys like it? hope you did :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a little possessive.

Jim was the first to wake up, of course he would, his mind never stopped turning. He nudged Sebastian in the ribs, who was lying about a foot away and not touching. Sebastian opened one eye, clearly half-asleep and unable to comprehend anything fully.

“Wake up!” Jim exclaimed, nudging the sniper again.

“Mmph,” Sebastian mumbled, waving a hand in dismissal.

“You have to make me breakfast,” Jim said, poking Sebastian. He leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the shoulder.

“This is a new side to you,” Sebastian said, stretching his body before sitting up in bed.

“This is my bedroom,” Jim replied, sitting up as well. “The only place I don’t have to put up with the idiots of the world or have to kill off an employee.” He raked his nails down Sebastian’s chest, feeling the cuts he made during the night. “This isn’t a new side to me. Don’t be a fool.”

“Whatever, boss,” Sebastian said, unconcerned. He got up and started to dress himself while Jim watched. “Where’s your wallet?”

“In my trousers pocket,” Jim answered, nodding to the ground. “I expect you back here in less than thirty minutes.”

“Okay, sir,” Sebastian replied, bending to the ground to pick up Jim’s wallet. He pulled out thirty pounds and after running his hands through his hair to straighten it out, left the flat.

Jim sighed, alone again. He stared at the space Sebastian had been sleeping, a hand hovering over the sheets. He’d never let anyone spend the night before. Sebastian wasn’t anyone special. Why would he make an exception? Maybe it was the fact that Sebastian said he wasn’t interested in commitments. Neither was Jim, but Sebastian was a challenge.

He liked the way Sebastian carried himself; he wasn’t needy and he had a high pain tolerance. He didn’t cling to Jim in the night but kept his space. Jim could work with this. Maybe he could just have Sebastian over for casual sex sometime, only there’d be one condition: Sebastian couldn’t sleep with anyone else. Jim Moriarty did not share.

Since he had time to kill, he might as well get dressed. He got out of bed and pulled the sheets off. That definitely needed to be washed; what with blood and come stains on it. He bunched all the bedding up and carried it to the washer-dryer room and loaded that. Next he went to his bathroom and took a quick shower, a clean start to his day. By the time he had dried off, put on his navy blue Westwood suit, and combed his hair back, Sebastian had arrived back to his flat after warily knocking on the door.

“Am I allowed in this time?” Sebastian asked standing in the doorway with the shopping bags.

“Yes, how else am I going to have breakfast?” Jim said, letting Sebastian walk into the flat.

“So is that all I’m good for?” Sebastian called back as he made way for the kitchen.

“Of course not,” Jim replied, following him. “You’re my employee first, then casual sexual partner second, maybe personal chef third.” He took a seat at his kitchen table, watching Sebastian shake his head at the remark while pulling out a carton of eggs, bread, and bacon from the shopping bag.

“Oh so we’re to be casual sex partners then?” Sebastian asked, keeping his focus on his task at hand.

“Well, if you’re up for it,” Jim replied casually. He didn’t want to sound too eager at the suggestion. “I’d ask for only one condition though.”

“Condition?” Sebastian said, turning to face Jim. “And that would be?”

“I wouldn’t want you to be sleeping around with anyone,” Jim said, dropping his gaze to his nails and began to pick at them. “I’m the only one you can sleep with.”

“I told you, I’m not looking for a commitment,” Sebastian said, turning back to prepping the food. He turned the stove on and looked for a frying pan.

“I’m not asking for one,” Jim said, getting up from the table. He walked over and opened a cabinet. “Here’s where the frying pans are.” He gripped Sebastian’s forearm as he picked the proper pan for frying eggs. “I’m not going to catch something from you because you’ve been with other people.”

“Possessive much?” Sebastian asked rhetorically, pulling his arm free from Jim’s grip. He turned back to the stove and poured a bit of vegetable oil to grease it.

Jim returned to his seat at the kitchen table and looked down at his hands once more. He mumbled, “I don’t like to share.”

Sebastian remained quiet, worrying Jim about the situation at hand. He felt uncomfortable, he didn’t like being put in a position such as this. This is why Jim Moriarty’s only priority was work.

“Well, say something,” Jim said, breaking the silence. He hated for things to go unresolved and Sebastian never exactly turned down the condition.

“What do you want me to say?” Sebastian asked, turning to face Jim with a measuring cup full of whisked eggs in his hand. “What do you even want from me?”

“I don’t exactly know,” Jim replied. “I’m not asking you to commit to me in the traditional sort of way. I don’t want to hold your hand or have you spend the night in my bed all the time. I want- I want you to be my employee first with some benefits on the side.”

Sebastian shook his head slowly, as if trying to make sense of his own thoughts on the matter. He turned back to the stove and poured the eggs into the frying pan with a loud sizzling sound.

Jim was upset with himself. Damn this letting his guard down. This is why you don’t let people get close to you, he reprimanded himself. He was better off alone.

A few minutes later Sebastian brought hot plates to the kitchen table full of food and he took a seat next to Jim. Sebastian hesitated, clearly about to say something. Jim put his fork down and looked at him expectantly.

“What happens when you get tired of me?” Sebastian asked, keeping his eyes locked on Jim’s. “Will you have me killed just to get rid of me? Because we both know no one ever leaves your employment alive.”

Jim paused to think of an appropriate answer. What would happen in that case? This was only the beginning and though he liked to map out how things should end, he didn’t want to think about losing Sebastian yet. Not when he only just got him right where he wanted him.

“I don’t know,” Jim answered honestly. “I think we’ll cross that road when we get there.”

Sebastian sighed, “It’s a dangerous game you’re playing with me, boss.”

“I thought you liked a bit of danger in your life,” Jim said teasingly. The tension was eased and he felt like he could go back to eating his breakfast.

“That’s why I work for you,” Sebastian replied, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smile. He relaxed and dug into his meal. “I don’t think this game will have a predictable ending.”

“I hope not,” Jim said, in between bites of scrambled eggs. “Just don’t be boring. You know I hate normal people.”

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head at the comment. “No pressure there,” he said, sarcastically.

“No,” Jim agreed, letting out a laugh. “No pressure there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you guys for reading this. I hope you liked it! It was fun to write and I'm working on another mormor story! This time as a post-Reichenbach Fall which might be a bit fluffy (hope you don't mind?). Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr here (moriartysbestkeptsecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
